O wilku mowa
by Ryrien
Summary: Komenda jest smyczą - tak mawiano. Czemu wszyscy uważali rozkaz za coś złego, jeśli za spełnienie zachcianki dostawał nagrodę? Czy smycz jest gorsza od biedy? W czym rynsztok cuchnący fekaliami jest lepszy od złotej klatki? Wkrótce miał się o tym przekonać.
1. Bal spowity karmazynem

Szedł korytarzami wyłożonymi jasnym marmurem, nie poświęcając ani krzty uwagi klęczącej parze elfów - rudowłosej kobiecie o rozwodnionym spojrzeniu rybich oczu i krótko przystrzyżonemu chłopaczkowi z wystającymi kościami policzkowymi. Gdyby poświęcił im choć jedno spojrzenie, zobaczyłby że namiętnie szorują podłogę szczotami o sztywnym włosiu, próbując zmyć w ten sposób szarą, lepką maź znaczącą kamień.

Nie uważał ich za godnych jego atencji. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, pan wzywał do swojej komnaty.

Woskowe świece rozpalone na kolumienkach oświetlały drzwi z ciemnego drewna. Fenris zapukał i delikatnie uchylił drzwi, by zaraz też wślizgnąć się do pomieszczenia. Pan siedział na rzeźbionym fotelu przed biurkiem i czytał książkę o nieznanym tytule.

Elf przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał na kościste palce mężczyzny, spokojnie wertujące pożółkłe kartki papieru.

\- Fenrisie, czy przygotowania idą tak jak powinny? - Danarius podniósł spojrzenie szarych, zimnych oczu na białowłosego elfa.

\- Tak, panie. - powiedział. - Wszystko będzie gotowe na czas. Czy zechciałby pan się przygotować do wyjazdu? - spytał ostrożnie, poprawiając skórzaną torbę wiszącą u boku.

Danarius nigdy nie ubierał się sam, nie golił, nie mył - uważał, że leży to w obowiązku niewolników, którzy mieli te czynności wykonywać w nagrodę za dobry sprawunek. Czyż nie jest dla nich zaszczytem móc dotknąć tak ważnej persony jak on sam?

Fenris doceniał łaskę pana, dlatego wprawnie manewrował brzytwą po grdyce Danariusa, raz po raz wycierając ostrze w lnianą szmatę. Nie chciał skrzywdzić magistra, sprawić mu bólu, dlatego ostrożnie przycinał włosy i starannie osuszał wygolone miejsca miękkim w dotyku materiałem.

Pachniało mydłem i perfumami piżmowymi, tak uwielbianymi przez pana.

Cicho odetchnął, kiedy mógł już odejść od magistra i pochylić się po jego szaty leżące na jednym z krzeseł.

W milczeniu ubierał mężczyznę w fantazyjne materiały, paski, wszystkie utrzymane w stonowanym kolorze morza. Na koniec zarzucił mu na plecy białą pelerynę i spiął ją pod szyją złoconą klamerką. Danarius od zawsze lubił się wyróżniać, czy to kolorem stroju, czy też ozdobami jakimi się otaczał. Nie inaczej było z Fenrisem, którego skórę znaczyły białe ornamenty.

\- I jak wyglądam? - spytał, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu elfa. Ten nie wzdrygnął się, tylko uśmiechnął lekko i odparł:

\- Jak zawsze zjawiskowo, panie. Ale myślę, że musimy się pospieszyć. - skwitował, delikatnie odsuwając od siebie dłoń mężczyzny. Zebrał ubrania, poskładał je w kostkę i odłożył do prania - należało szanować szlachetne materiały i nie rzucać ich byle jak do kosza z brudnymi ubraniami.

Danarius wyglądał dokładnie tak jak magister wyglądać powinien: luźne szaty maga, choć kolor pasował bardziej do okropnych psów z Kręgu w Wolnych Marchiach. Elf wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie o tym kraju.

Okropna kraina.

Kareta w której jechali dopełniała obrazu tego, co magister chciał powiedzieć innym: jestem bogaty. Co prawda nie był tak bogaty jak Archont czy znaczniejsze rody, ale jak na to, że wszystko osiągnął sam... był dobrze wykorzystanym potencjałem. Kareta lśniła bielą, gdzieniegdzie dopełnianą kością słoniową i złotem. Elf wygładził czarną, atłasową koszulę i poprawił się na poduszkach. Wyglądał przez okienko, nerwowo oczekując na wieczór. W końcu minęli kutą bramę rodu Regnarius i stanęli w miejscu.

Wyszedł z karety i poczekał, aż pan wysiądzie z pojazdu. Podejrzliwie rozejrzał się po sporym budynku, zadziwiająco podobnym do rezydencji Danariusa.

\- Letnia posiadłość... - westchnął magister, rozglądając się wokół. Kareta odjechała sprzed granitowych schodów i zniknęła z ich pola widzenia. Zaraz też zainteresował się nimi ubrany w czarny strój ciemnowłosy elf ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu.

\- Tędy proszę, panie magistrze Danarius. - powiedział donośnie, z potulnym, wyuczonym, sztywnym uśmiechem na twarzy, wskazując drzwi. Spojrzał ze strachem na biały cień, śledzący każdy jego ruch.

Po oddaniu wierzchniej odzieży, poprowadzono ich do rozległej komnaty wypełnionej większą i pomniejszą szlachtą. Wysoki sufit rozświetlały kryształowe żyrandole, których kamienie rzucały świetlne cienie na kolumny podtrzymujące jasne sklepienie. Wzrok Fenrisa przykuły posągi z brązu: popiersie obecnego Archonta i inne, nieznanych mu osób. Z podobieństw w wyglądzie wnioskował, że to kolejne głowy rodu Regnarius. Wszystko lśniło, jakby nie było wykonane z brązu, lecz ze szczerego złota. Tabliczki z podpisami niewiele mu mówiły i raczej wiele powiedzieć nie mogły.

Nie miał jednak szansy przyjrzeć się im bliżej, bowiem Danarius przeszedł do długiego stołu pełnego peklowanego mięsa, pieczonych kurczaków, bryłkowców oraz owoców morza, między innymi ośmiornic, krewetek i małży. Elf tym razem przyjrzał się napojom - pomarańczowy, nieznany mu napój, czerwone wino, jakieś musujące jasne płyny - nic interesującego.

\- Widzę, że jednak się pojawiłeś. - powiedział z uśmiechem wysoki mężczyzna z krótko przystrzyżoną brodą, kręcący się wokół przekąsek i pochłaniający właśnie z talerzyka sałatkę selerową. Elf zmierzył go ostrożnie wzrokiem, w mig pojawiając się w bezpiecznej odległości od swojego pana. - Myślałem, że moje towarzystwo nie jest godne twojej uwagi...

\- Ależ to nie tak, Alberic. Ostatnio moją głowę zaprzątały inne... czynności. - spojrzał na swojego elfa. - Skoro jednak się od nich uwolniłem, to z pełną przyjemnością przyjąłem twoje zaproszenie.

\- Świetnie. Widzę, że nadal trzymasz swojego wilczka na łańcuchu? - magister wymownie spojrzał na obiekt ich rozmowy. - I się nie buntuje?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chłopak jest całkiem dobrze wytresowany. - pochwalił się. - Ale widzę, że i ty na swoich nie możesz narzekać.

Alberic posłał Danariusowi uśmiech, który nie dość dobrze ukrywał kwaśną minę.

\- Wybacz, żona mnie woła. - i w mig gospodarz ulotnił się w tłumie szepczących par i trójek. Danarius przyzwyczaił się, że wielu magistrów pobłażało swym sługom i nie potrafiło być konsekwentnych w wychowywaniu nieposłusznych szczurów. Nikt nie potrafił dojść do takiej perfekcji jak on sam. Nikt nie stworzył wojownika z lyrium wyżłobionym w skórze, który by go uwielbiał.

A przynajmniej tak wnioskował Fenris, patrząc na minę Danariusa. Uwielbiał pana, uwielbiał patrzeć, jak ten miesza wino w kielichu, po czym je powoli sączy.

Sycenie wzroku nie potrwało jednak długo, bo już po chwili magister poprosił panią w bordowej, lejącej się sukni do tańca.

Fenris stał pod ścianą i obserwował pana w tańcu. Muzyka rozbrzmiewała w jego uszach i powoli stapiał się z nią w całość.

Raz-dwa-trzy-obrót. Krok do przodu, krok w tył, dwa kroki w przód i obrót. Krok w prawo, w lewo, zakołysać się i dwa w przód. Z uwagą wpatrywał się w otoczenie magistra i wyszukiwał jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia.

Ledwo zdołał dostrzec, że jemu samemu mogło coś zagrozić, kiedy elf, który ich witał, zjawił się obok.

\- Pan Regnarius przygotował dla nas pokój do odpoczynku. Poprowadzę cię, jeśli chcesz. - zaproponował, również stając pod ścianą i wpatrując się w wirujące w tańcu suknie.

\- Nie dostałem pozwolenia odejścia. - wymamrotał, wzrok cały czas skupiony miał na jednym obiekcie.

\- Ach... - sługa jeszcze raz spojrzał na Danariusa, po czym wypatrzył w tłumie pałętające się elfie dziecko. - Wybacz na moment. - z tym stwierdzeniem zniknął się w tłumie.

Fenris wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby obeszło go to choć odrobinę, a że nie obeszło, to stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się monotonnie w określony cel.

Raz-dwa-trzy-trzy-dwa-raz. Skrzypce zagrały i przejęły wodze nad rytmem. Fenris już nie słuchał, muzyka nie była dla niego. On miał ważne zadanie, nie był tutaj dla rozrywki.

Po chwili elfi sługa powrócił, z ponurą miną ciągnąc ciemnowłosego, uśmiechniętego elfika trzymającego w dłoniach chustkę z wyhaftowanym herbem gospodarza.

\- Doprawdy, musisz się lepiej zachowywać, pchło, bo rzucimy cię na ofiarę z krwi i będą powoli rozcinać ci brzuch i będzie cię bardzo, bardzo bolało... - skarcił go ostro. Elfik zdawał się nic z tego sobie nie robić, nawet nie patrzył na opiekuna tylko w kierunku, z którego go przyciągnięto.

Fenris przyjrzał się młodziutkiemu niewolnikowi, jego uśmiechowi, niewinnej minie. Długo nie pożyje, jak nie znajdzie swojego miejsca. Cóż, taki świat.

\- Wybacz, musiałem, żeby go nie rozdeptali. - mocno trzymał dziecko za nadgarstek.

Fenris wzruszył ramionami. Tym razem sprawa go obeszła.

Niewolnik z dzieckiem musiał zrozumieć jednak to trochę inaczej, bo skinął tylko głową Fenrisowi i odszedł, dalej karcąc dzieciaka za bezmyślność.

Pary tańczyły, a czas płynął. Nie było ich specjalnie wiele, może dwa tuziny, ale wystarczająco, by wymagały nadzwyczajnej uwagi od Fenrisa.

W końcu jednak pan znudził się rozrywką, a może rozbolały go nogi lub stwierdził, że już pora i zszedł ze swoją partnerką - teraz lekko zdyszaną i przyklejoną do jego ramienia - z parkietu. Fenris wreszcie mógł wrócić do chodzenia za nim krok w krok i odetchnąć z ulgą, że nic się nie stało, kiedy ten tańczył.

Był daleko. Trudniej zareagować, gdyby coś się stało. Teraz był blisko, nikt ze złymi zamiarami nie odważyłby się do niego podejść.

Zaraz też przy parze magistrów pojawił się - sądząc po rysach twarzy - brat kobiety, mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku, o bursztynowej skórze i podobnych, ciemnych oczach.

\- To już pora. - wymruczała kobieta do Danariusa, uwieszając się na jego ramieniu. - Alvin, chodź. Mamy sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Anriette, czy... - spojrzał wymownie na milczącego Danariusa, później spojrzenie spoczęło na Fenrisie.

\- Czy moglibyście się zachowywać tak jak nam przystoi? - wysunął Danarius, wygładzając brodę palcami. - Musimy się spieszyć.

Nie wiedział o co chodziło, ale wiedział, że pan ma rację. Zawsze ma, w końcu to magister.

We czwórkę poszli do wyznaczonej im małej komnaty i usiedli przy rzeźbionym, ciemnym stole na którym stało wino. Fenris bez wahania odkorkował butelkę i zaczął rozlewać winogronowy napój do srebrnych kielichów. Po wszystkim odsunął się pod ścianę.

Bordowa suknia opinała się na pełnych piersiach kobiety, zaś jej talia - zapewne spięta gorsetem - przywodziła na myśl bardziej wychudzonego elfa, niż osę. Kasztanowe, kręcone włosy miękko opadały na ramiona, zaś czujne, brązowe oczy przyglądały się wszystkiemu wokół. Fenris czuł, że kobieta na coś czeka i pod sztucznym uśmiechem umierała z niecierpliwości i zdenerwowania. W powietrzu czuł, że stanie się coś złego, bardzo złego. Czy będzie musiał tej nocy zabijać?

Teraz jednak magistrowie powoli sączyli wino.

\- Nudno tutaj. Nie sądzę, żeby nawet kogoś zabił. Jest na to zbyt miękki, ma do nich słabość. - Danarius podniósł w końcu temat.

\- Mówisz o Regnariusie? - upewniła się. - Może masz rację, Dan, ale nie można powiedzieć, żeby go nie słuchali. - spojrzała obojętnie na Fenrisa. - Choć myślę, że to jego słabość.

\- Słabość? - wciął się Alvin. - Ha, zobaczylibyście jak oni wszyscy patrzą na niego z uwielbieniem. Nawet pozorów nie zachowują. Stanęliby za nim murem, wszyscy.

\- Czyli chcesz nam powiedzieć, że w tym domu nie ma żadnego elfa, którego dałoby się przekupić? - szorstki głos Danariusa brzmiał gniewnie. - Niewydarzony baran.

\- Nie, nie ma. Jakbyś się sam rozejrzał, to też byś to zauważył. Widziałeś to dziecko? Podleciało do niego powiedzieć, że wyprało chusteczkę. Na balu! I on nic nie zrobił. Nic, zupełnie. Nie boją się go, nie da się ich zastraszyć.

\- Słuchajcie. A gdyby tak... wiecie, upozorować? - Anriette uśmiechnęła się chytrze, kiedy na głównej sali rozległy się krzyki.

Danarius i Alvin poderwali się z krzeseł.

\- Spokojnie, moi drodzy. - Danarius próbował się opanować, kobieta jednak uśmiechała się dalej.

Wszystko później potoczyło się szybko.

Do tej pory nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazł się u boku pana.

Widział tylko, jak Alvin przewraca woskową świecę i próbuje zamachnąć się ostrzem na odsłoniętą szyję Danariusa.

Plaśnięcie truchła, spadającego na podłogę odbiło się echem po małym pokoju. Fenris z obrzydzeniem wypuścił serce klejące się od krwi i spojrzał groźnie na Anriettę, stojąc pomiędzy nią a Danariusem.

Bolało, kiedy pan dotknął jego skóry i zasięgnął mocy z tatuaży. Musiało boleć. Miało, powinno. Bolało. Fenris nawet się nie wzdrygnął.

\- Ale jak to! Alvin, ty chuju niedojebany! Co żeś chciał zrobić! - kobieta patrzyła zszokowana na nieruchome ciało jej brata, po czym splunęła i kopnęła je w brzuch. - Wszystko zrujnował! Wszystko! Fasta vass!

Danarius za jego plecami przygotowywał zaklęcie i na końcach jego palców zaczęły lśnić linie energii.

\- Dan, to nie tak! Ja nie wiem co on chciał zrobić, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj! - pisnęła kobieta, podnosząc dłonie w geście obrony.

Wtem do komnaty wpadło zakrwawione elfie dziecko. Drżało, oczy miało rozszerzone ze strachu, ale głos mocny.

\- Pan Alberic Regnarius prosi o zachowanie spokoju! Wszystko jest pod kontrolą, tylko zabito jednego dupka, ale tak w ogóle to się nic nie stało, bo i tak go nie lubił! - krzyknęło i pobiegło dalej obwieszczać nowinę.

No, no, jednak coś z niego wyrośnie - przemknęło przez myśl Fenrisowi. Dalej patrzył na kobietę, czuł jednak, że Danarius za jego plecami się relaksuje.

Zostali przeniesieni do innej, świeżej komnaty. Danarius z grobową miną siedział w miękkim fotelu naprzeciwko kobiety. Oddzielała ich ława z jasnego drewna, na której tym razem postawiono dzbanek z herbatą i dwie filiżanki. Drzwi były zamknięte, prawdopodobnie nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać, ale Fenris i tak zabezpieczał wyjście.

\- Więc to twoja sprawka? Myślisz, że to zadziała? - spytał magister, nerwowo stukając kościstymi palcami w blat stolika.

Kobieta nadal nie pozbyła się zszokowanego wyrazu, choć czy to tylko gra, czy naprawdę zależało jej na bracie, było trudne do rozszyfrowania.

\- Trochę wyszło nie tak, jak powinno. Ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie było ciekawie. Twój niewolnik... on naprawdę jest groźny. - spojrzała z pogardą na elfa. - Nie spodziewałam się ataku z tak bliska.

\- Zawsze to bliscy najszybciej zawodzą, dlatego trzeba trzymać ich krótko.

Kobieta przytaknęła i zamilkła. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę przejęła się śmiercią brata. Nic też dziwnego, że obdarzyła go takim spojrzeniem.

Co jakiś czas słychać było krzątaninę elfów za drzwiami, ale nic ponadto nie zwracało uwagi Fenrisa.

Jednego ze szlachciców zabił sługa Regnariusa, niedługo później sam zginął za tak haniebny czyn. Na pewno po czymś takim powstanie rozdźwięk pomiędzy niewolnikami, a ich panem. Fenris był pewny, że od tej nocy skończy się pobłażanie... i miał mieszane uczucia. W końcu był jednym ze szczurów, niewolników, zabawek magistrów, ale... oni byli na tyle głupi, by zdradzić lojalność pana.

Zasługiwali na karę.

Po co walczyć, opierać się, zdradzać tak potężne osoby, które potrafią docenić wysiłki? Danarius potrafił. Może Regnarius nie był aż tak wspaniały i nieskazitelny i jednak była szansa, by ktoś był nielojalny. Może nie nagradzał właściwie, może nie dbał o swoich niewolników tak, jak powinien. Może... może.

Elf rozkojarzył się i na chwilę przestał słuchać rozmowy. Dosyć znaczącą chwilę, bowiem Danarius wstał, pożegnał się chłodno z Anriettą i przywołał Fenrisa ruchem dłoni.

\- Idź po karetę.

Jechali z powrotem, tym razem siedząc po tej samej stronie. Fenris milczał, kiedy pan głaskał go po głowie. Czekała ich długa podróż do rezydencji.

Zbudził się, kiedy kareta się zatrzymała. Przetarł oczy, ziewnął w dłoń i zerknął na patrzącego przez okno magistra. Ten pewnie też był zmęczony, być może nawet się przespał.

Pan odwrócił się do elfa.

\- Obudziłeś się? To świetnie. Wyciągaj miecz. - rozkazał, odsuwając się od okna.

Kareta nie stała przed rezydencją. Stała na plaży, pomiędzy wystającymi skałami.

Otoczona przez groźnie wyglądające sylwetki.

Nie wiem ile rozdziałów będzie liczyło to opowiadanie. Zakładam, że całkiem sporo. Zachowanie Fenrisa opieram na słowach Danariusa, który twierdził, że kiedyś Fenris go lubił oraz stwierdzeniu Gaidera, że relacja elfa ze swoim panem była intymna. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien jak to rozwinę, mam zamiar przejść przez wszystkie wątki i poprowadzić to dalej, ale nie będę się raczej skupiał na opisywaniu tego, co każdy widział. Ewentualnie przemknę przez to jak prąd przez miedziany kabel i skupię na historii poza scenami w grze.


	2. Wszystko ma swą cenę

Morze łkało cichym świstem wiatru, opłakując niegodziwość ludzi. Nigdy nie spotkało nikogo na tyle świadomego, by zostało zrozumiane i zaakceptowane. Cierpiało, szarpało się, fale rozbijały o skalisty brzeg, piana morska próbowała porozumieć się z kamieniem.

Świat płakał nad losem zwierząt, ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów i qunari; przejmował się nawet losem pomiotów.

Ciemność wcale nie pomagała w odnalezieniu miecza. Fenris jednak nie był ślepym i głuchym człowiekiem, lecz elfem, którego rasa została obdarzona zgoła lepszym wzrokiem. Oczy groźnie zalśniły w blasku Luny oraz Satiny. Ujął rękojeść miecza, zważył go w dłoniach. Niepotrzebnie, znał go jak dobrego przyjaciela.

A później wyskoczył gwałtownie z karety, tratując drzwi.

Na tyle, na ile potrafił liczyć, a umiejętności nigdy tej nie rozwijał, więc nie było się czego po nim spodziewać, ocenił że wrogów jest... wielu. Ewentualnie nazwałby to dużą, męczącą ilością.

Ale czy na pewno wrogów? Może oni po prostu zbłądzili i chcieli spytać o drogę, ich woźnica zatrzymał się by odpowiedzieć, a później będą radośnie wspominali tę historię podczas jedzenia?

Smutni panowie i panie nie wyglądali jednak na takich, co chcieliby sobie pogadać przy kufelku piwa, oj nie. Wyglądali na zupełnie nieprzyjaznych: wszyscy zakapturzeni, ubrani w szaty koloru krzepnącej krwi.

A może nie wszyscy?

Fenris dostrzegł trzy bezkształtne sylwetki - te były w szatach. Magowie. Przed nimi stały dwie wyraźniejsze, pewnie w przylegających do ciała zbrojach. Po bokach karety stało dwoje w pełnej płycie z wykutym herbem Czarnego Zakonu.

\- Fasta vass. - syknął. Templariusze.

Czuł, jak Danarius już splata za nim jakieś zaklęcie.

Wiedział, że ustawienie nie jest przypadkowe. Templariusze spróbują wyssać manę z Danariusa, kiedy łowcy będą go spowalniali w dotarciu do magów. Splunął na ziemię.

Nie wiedzieli jednak jednego... i chciał to wykorzystać.

Skoczył w kierunku wysokiego mężczyzny w skórzanej zbroi. Oczy najmity iskrzyły strachem, kiedy elf zaświecił w kolorze lyrium, ale ciało reagowało tak jak powinno.

Kiścień został wymierzony w dwuręczny miecz elfa i zbił ostrze z wymierzonego toru. Fenris szybko odstąpił krok w tył i upewnił się, że nikt nie próbuje go zaatakować w plecy, co nie byłoby raczej mądrym rozwiązaniem dla atakującego.

Dostałby mieczem, kiedy elf próbowałby się zamachnąć.

Niestety nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by podchodzić do elfa. Próbowali go okrążyć, magowie splatali zaklęcia, ruszali dłońmi, wymawiali formuły, a wszystko to z bezpiecznej dla nich odległości.

Wiatr zawył przeciągle w długich uszach. W skalne podłoże uderzył kiścień, w rękach wojownika została drzazga po drewnianym trzonie. Elf nie robił piruetów i skoków, które wytrąciłyby tylko go z równowagi, po prostu zamachnął się i rozciął broń na dwie części.

Mężczyzna z kolei nie tracił czasu, rzucił w elfa drzazgą i chwycił za sztylet przy pasie. Drewniana pozostałość po broni nie wybiła Fenrisa z rytmu, tylko smętnie odbiła się od jego torsu i spadła na ziemię.

Poczuł nagły dopływ siły, szybkości, jego ciało było mocniejsze i zwinniejsze.

 _Danarius._

Zamachnął się mieczem - miał ogromną przewagę w długości oręża. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię z dziurą w boku, wyrąbaną aż do kręgosłupa. Krew tryskała, wnętrzności rozprutego brzucha wypłynęły na skały. Fenris z litości zamachnął się i odciął głowę mężczyzny, która poturlała się w stronę magów. Nie ma co karmić rezerw tych psów.

Białe włosy przykleiły się do czoła, uszu, woda ciekła po policzkach, wsiąkała w koszulę - nie była to zbroja, nie chroniło go nic ponad zaklęciem maga i własną sprawnością.

Nie miał czasu skupić się na magach, choć słyszał, jak jeden z nich wrzeszczy.

Drugi mężczyzna nie był tak naiwny i miał miecz, choć o dłoń krótszy od elfiego. Fenris nadal miał przewagę - nie musiał podchodzić tak blisko. Długi miecz jednak nie zawsze gwarantował wygraną, teraz jednak - na otwartej przestrzeni - decydował o życiu i śmierci.

Szok. Oczy szeroko rozwarły się, kiedy uderzyła w niego kula ognia i wypaliła koszulę, a później spróbowała wtopić się w skórę. Lyrium zawrzało, skóra poczerwieniała, ale zaklęcie Danariusa podziałało.

Żył i piekący bok niemiłosiernie mu o tym przypominał.

Wolał nie zakładać, że to tyle, że pieprzną sobie raz w niego kulą i usiądą, żeby napić się wina. Nie, to dopiero początek, a on musiał zabić tylu, ilu był w stanie. Ochronić Danariusa za cenę życia, bo przecież życie Danariusa było jego życiem. A życie Fenrisa leżało w jego własnych dłoniach i zakrwawionym mieczu.

Mężczyzna w skórzanej zbroi nie był głupi i nie podszedł do niego, kiedy zaklęcie uderzyło w elfa. Fenris jednak widział, jak mężczyzna zamachuje się nad nim, jak robi krok do przodu...

O krok za blisko. Ostrouch podciął zabójcę, dłoń zalśniła, chwyciła w brzuchu flaków i wyrwała je na zewnątrz.

\- KUUURWA! - Najmita rozdarł się, patrząc jak jego własne jelita zaznajamiają się ze światem zewnętrznym. Gdyby miały oczy, zapewne uznałyby swoje pierwsze chwile za niezbyt urokliwe: deszcz, ciemno, wiatr, wysokie fale... choć być może doceniały i lubiły takie mokre klimaty. W końcu były jelitami.

Fenris tym razem nie miał czasu na dobijanie. Pozbierał się z ziemi, łapiąc miecz oburącz. Śliska dłoń, śliskie stopy... jeden z magów leżał we krwi. Unosiła się wokół niego czerwona poświata, która zaczęła ogarniać wcześniejszą ofiarę elfa.

 _Kaffas, dostarczam im mocy._

Zamachnął się, ucinając czerwoną poświatę. Głowa mężczyzny, idąc w ślady poprzednika, potoczyła się w kierunku magów, a później wpadła morza. _Dobrze, jest tylko krew, nie ma cierpienia, nie ma takiej mocy._

Nagle poczuł, jak jego własna krew zaczyna wrzeć. Wrzasnął, kurczowo ściskając miecz w dłoniach. Jucha dudniła, wrzała, próbowała wyciec. Metaliczny posmak pojawił się na języku. Upadł na kolana, z rozpaczą spoglądając w kierunku karety.

Pan się trzymał. Trzymał się... trzymał.

Rozdygotany niezdarnie pozbierał się z kolan. Przez usta nabrał zimnego, mokrego powietrza. Wrzało, bolało, oczy widziały coraz gorzej, coraz mniej, aż zupełnie pociemniało.

Czy to koniec?

Danarius widział, jak Fenrisa trafia kula ognia, jak niebieskie światło wokół niego - tarcza magiczna - rozsypuje się na tysiące kawałków. Nie miał czasu, by rzucić drugie zaklęcie. Wezbrała jednak w nim złość.

 _Co, jeśli uszkodzili lyrium?_

On jednak splatał kolejne zaklęcie.

Templariusze tevinterscy, w odróżnieniu tych z Białego Zakonu, nie byli szprycowani lyrium, przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Nie każdy z nich posiadał umiejętność zakłócania magii. Danarius wątpił, by ich umiejętności wykraczały ponad lekką odporność na magię czy kilka podstawowych umiejętności.

Uścisk zimy, tak proste, a skuteczne zaklęcie podziałało natychmiast. Metalowe buty w mig związały się z mokrym podłożem i uniemożliwiły ruch. Może na nich magia nie działała zbyt dobrze, ale ich zbroje już takie antymagiczne nie były.

Nie skończył, już szykował kolejne proste, aczkolwiek skuteczne zaklęcie. Ognisty wybuch. Z palców uwolnił się stożek płynnego ognia i uderzył w kobietę-templariuszkę. Wrzasnęła, kiedy jej własna ochrona, zbroja, zaczęła gotować ją od wewnątrz. W powietrzu uniósł się swąd palonej, węglonej skóry i włosów.

Opadła w konwulsjach wymachując rękami i nogami. Śmierć. Cierpienie. Krew. Ofiara była wystarczająco blisko, by skorzystać z jej mocy.

Krwotok. Danarius ciężko oddychając zaczął splatać ostatnie zaklęcie, na które było go bezpiecznie stać. W końcu to nie jego mana, tylko krew i cierpienie podłej ofiary. Wypowiedział słowo.

Templariusz wrzasnął, próbując zedrzeć z głowy hełm. Krew buzowała, próbowała wylecieć przez wszystkie możliwe otwory. Mężczyźnie udało się zedrzeć z głowy hełm. Krew wyciekała z oczu, uszu, nosa, ust.

Danarius skupił się, wzmacniając działanie. Cierpienie było wystarczające, teraz zresztą otaczało go z obu stron. Cała twarz zalała się karmazynem. Jucha wyciekała przez pory, rozrywała ciało. Krew buchnęła z ust Rycerza Stwórcy. Więcej magister nie widział, bowiem odkuty Rycerz padł na twarz i już nie wstał.

Ciało pulsowało, parzyło... żył. Magowie bali się podejść, czuł jednak, że moc maleficarów się kończyła. Jakkolwiek piękna i potężna, wymagała cholernie dużo cierpienia ofiar.

Podniósł się, ocierając krew z twarzy. Był słaby, drżący, powolny.

Wtem u jego boku pojawił się Danarius. Gwałtownie złapał go za włosy i szarpnął do tyłu, wydzierając kilka pasemek z głowy. Złapał za kark, lyrium na ciele rozbłysło.

Paliło gorzej, niż krew wrząca w jego żyłach. Całe ciało trawiło się wokół jaśniejącego lyrium, wtapiało się w ciało, mięśnie, kurczyło je. Czuł, jak zdziera sobie gardło, jak krzyk powoli przeradza się w szloch, w spazmatyczne nabieranie każdego oddechu. Ruszał ustami jak ryba wyciągnięta na brzeg.

Ręka jednak silnie trzymała za kark i nie pozwoliła upaść na zimny, mokry kamień. Nie pozwalała odetchnąć. Wyciągała z niego wszystkie siły i napełniała cierpieniem, wlewała w niego ból, próbowała wydrzeć i rozłączyć go ze stworzeniem, które żyło w tatuażach.

Nagle znikła, a wraz z nią ból. Pozostało tylko odrętwienie. Ciało szukało oznak cierpienia w tkankach, imitowało go, ale już nic nie paliło.

Danarius stał, spoglądając na elfa ze zmartwieniem zmieszanym ze pogardą. Racja, należało mu się to spojrzenie. Poddał się zaklęciom, dał się przechytrzyć, nie zabił magów najpierw, tylko pozwolił im splatać zaklęcia. Był kretynem i mogli przypłacić to życiem.

Obok nich leżały dwa zwęglone ciała.

Danarius obrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku woźnicy, ciągnąc ze sobą elfa.

\- Szczeźniesz, kurwi synu. - warknął, wypychając słabego elfa przed siebie. - Ale najpierw się wytłumacz.

Fenris zrozumiał co ma zrobić. Podszedł do sparaliżowanego mężczyzny stojącego obok rozjuszonych koni i z pomocą lyrium sięgnął do jego serca. Było śliskie, pulsowało, pompując krew. Czuł, jak zaczyna bić coraz szybciej i szybciej, jak mężczyzna próbuje zrobić krok do tyłu, a wtedy jego serce podskakuje, kiedy czuje opór dłoni wewnątrz ciała.

Czuł, jak żołądek zaczyna się kurczyć i chce wyrzucić z siebie resztki jedzenia.

\- N-nie zabijaj! - pisnął z paniką w głosie. - Jestem niewinny! Napadli! Przecież też bym zginął! - rozszerzone źrenice błagalnie wpatrywały się w Fenrisa. Ale Wilczek miał obrożę nieczułości. Komenda była smyczą, bardzo wygodną, miarodajną smyczą, która na pewno później go za to wynagrodzi.

Danarius stanął za swym niewolnikiem, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spytał oschle.

\- Kto cię wynajął? Co rozpyliłeś w karecie?

\- J-ja nic! Jestem niewinny! NAPRAWDĘ! - łzy strachu zaczęły ciec z oczu i może wzbudziłyby jakieś emocje w mężczyznach, gdyby nie fakt, że padał deszcz, było ciemno, wiało i po walce czuli się naprawdę do dupy.

\- Fenris... - elf posłusznie zacisnął dłoń na sercu.

Mężczyzna zwymiotował, na stojąco, nieruchomo, w obawie o własne życie.

\- Anrietta. - powiedział, pomiędzy wypływającą z niego żółcią.

\- Fenris. - elf zmiażdżył serce. Czuł, jak krew w nagłej fali wtłacza się do tętnic. Grube ściany posyłają krew dalej, aż wreszcie trafiają na mózg, w którym naczynia nie wytrzymują i zalewają go od środka.

\- Jesteśmy w dupie. - skwitował, stojąc pośród ośmiu trupów.

\- Panie... ja przepraszam za...

\- Myślisz, że to teraz pora na przeprosiny?! Rozliczymy się jak już wrócimy, psie!

Danarius rozejrzał się. Mieli parę białych koni, karetę, zero rozeznania w terenie i kilka trupów do spacyfikowania, czym zajął się już elf, raz po raz odcinając głowy od ciała. Ostatnią z nich, maga, który pieprznął go kulą ognia wykopał prosto w morze. Na zdrowie rybom.

\- Zrobione, panie. - mruknął, nie spoglądając więcej na truchła.

\- Wrócimy do najbliższego miasta, będziesz powozić i tylko spróbuj nas o coś rozbić. - warknął magister.

Fenris siadł za wodzami... i po uderzeniu koni szpicrutą udało mu się wprawić spokojne już zwierzęta w ruch. Koła karety potoczyły się leniwie. Skręcać nie było trudno, wrócić na drogę też nie.

Cóż... przynajmniej w porównaniu do walki. Elf nieraz widział, jak woźnica powozi. Nie mógł nazwać siebie nawet uczniakiem, ale konie szły, leniwie, powoli i nie dało się ich zmusić do biegu, ale... jakoś się poruszali.

Nim dojechali do wioski, zaczęło się przejaśniać.

Gdzie do diaska byli? Nie wiedział.

Wiedział tyle, że dziesięć srebrników wystarczyło, by wynająć zawszonego, niedomytego woźnicę, który zarzekał się, że kiedyś woził samego Archonta.

 _Taa..._

Chłop w szarych, podartych portkach, cuchnący przetrawionym bimbrem, wyglądający bardziej na takiego, co konie widział tylko na polu podczas orki, na pewno miał kontakt z Archontem. Ale skoro zarzekał się, że potrafi, to co im szkodziło? Co najwyżej podzieli los poprzedniego woźnicy, a oni zaoszczędzą dziesięć srebrnych.

Okazało się jednak, że mężczyzna pomimo niepozornego wyglądu rzeczywiście potrafił kierować... wozem. Nie przejmował się, że koła wpadały w dziury, a Danarius co chwilę przeklinał pod nosem. Wiózł. Okazało się też, że konie potrafią biec, tylko trzeba je do tego uprzejmie nakłonić, nie krzyczeć i przypadkiem nie poganiać, bo się obrażą, staną dęba i tyle będzie z ich wycieczki krajoznawczej.

Rozjaśniło się zupełnie, kiedy dojeżdżali do bram Minratusu. Pod koniec jazdy Fenris musiał usiąść obok mężczyzny uperfumowanego końskimi szczynami i instruować, w którą stronę skręcić.

Po wszystkim woźnica otrzymał - zgodnie z umową - dziesięć srebrnych. Za te pieniądze powinien spokojnie skombinować sobie powrót do swojej wioski, ale najpierw wolał wznieść toast za swoje szczęście. Będą miały dzieci co jeść przez zimę...

Zniknął w alejce, kłaniając się jemu oraz Danariusowi po pas i dziękując Stwórcy za spotkanie tak dobrych ludzi.

Rezydencja była nienaruszona. Nikt pod nieobecność Danariusa jej nie zaatakował, nie obrabował, nie wyrżnął niewolników.

Zaniepokojone elfy siedziały na lśniącym korytarzu i wyczekiwały przybycia pana. Słyszeli, że ktoś zginął, ale przecież nikt z nich nie miał pozwolenia, by wyjść na zewnątrz i dowiedzieć się co takiego dokładnie się stało.

Fenris otworzył drzwi przed Danariusem, przepuścił go i podążył za nim, piorunując elfy spojrzeniem. Obaj byli obryzgani krwią, potargani. Koszula wojownika z lewej strony zamieniła się w smutną, wypaloną pustkę. Danarius prezentował się o wiele lepiej - w końcu był magistrem - i pomimo zmęczenia szedł z godnością.

Nagle cała gawiedź znalazła sobie zajęcie po drugiej stronie rezydencji. No, może poza paroma służkami, które pobiegły do komnaty Danariusa, żeby przygotować kąpiel.

Magister skinieniem głowy pozwolił odejść swojemu wilkowi.

Wkrótce przygotowano mu kąpiel. Mały, oddzielny pokoik należał do elfa. Co prawda trzy kroki wystarczyły, by przejść go całego, nie miał okien, ściany pomalowano na jakiś bury kolor... ale był jego. Ostrożnie zdjął ubrania, złożył w kostkę, przestąpił przez rant balii i zanurzył w gorącej, parującej wodzie.

Szorstką gąbką skubał skórę z zaschniętej krwi. Tatuaże z lyrium - a wraz z nimi cała skóra - bolały, tkliwe bardziej niż zwykle. Pośpiesznie zaleczona rana na boku swędziała, szorowanie tatuaży było jednak na tyle nieprzyjemne, że Fenris darował sobie i spróbował rozpuścić strupy w wodzie, a później zetrzeć je palcami. Podziałało.

Nie mógł jednak tak bezczynnie siedzieć i wygrzewać kości, takie wygody nie jemu pisane. Wytarł się, ubrał w świeżą, białą, dopasowaną do ciała koszulę i ciemne spodnie. Zapukał w swoje drzwi i jak zwykle wyśliznął się przez nie po cichu.

Danarius miał ten komfort wylegiwania się w miedzianej tubie.

\- Przeżyliśmy, jest co świętować, Fenrisie. - spojrzał spod przymrużonych oczu na elfiego niewolnika i przywołał go ruchem dłoni. - Należy ci się nagroda.

Elf usiadł na ziemi obok wanny. Danarius zgarnął tłusty kawałek kurczaka ze srebrnej misy ustawionej na stojaku obok tuby i podał go swojemu pupilowi.

Dopiero wtedy Fenris uświadomił sobie, że burczy mu w brzuchu. Opanował jednak łapczywość, ostrożnie podciągnął się i ujął jedzenie w usta. Powoli przeżuwał, rozdrabniając każdy kęs, chcąc delektować się jego smakiem, przyprawami, w których go zamarynowano.

Rzadko kiedy dostawał takie rarytasy.

Głód jednak zwyciężył i szybko połknął podarowany kawałek. Spojrzał na dłoń z prośbą.

Danarius z rozbawieniem spoglądał na proszącego się elfa. Pogłaskał go po mokrych włosach. Chciał, by chłopak był zadowolony z nagrody. Żeby był wierny, lojalny, nie zawahał się, atakował... jak zawsze. W końcu miał swojego własnego wilka na smyczy. Nieświadomego wilka, którego trzeba nagradzać, bo inaczej ugryzie.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Fenris po raz kolejny wlepił w niego duże, szmaragdowe oczy. Tym razem wybrał kawałek kurczaka, podsunął go pod usta elfa, a kiedy ten spróbował ująć je w zęby - cofnął rękę. Z rozbawieniem spoglądał, jak ostrouch kłapie zębami, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się w zdziwionym wyrazie, jak przepełniają się rozczarowaniem.

Zaśmiał się, podsuwając elfowi przysmak.

\- Proszę, Fenrisie. Zasłużyłeś. - pozwolił zlizać mięso z palców.

\- Dziękuję, mój panie. - wymamrotał Fenris, gryząc mięso.

Danarius przyglądał się jedzącemu elfowi, nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Sylwetka elfa w takim poniżeniu kusiła, jego miękki język łaskotał w palce. Magister przyglądając się nieświadomemu elfowi, zapragnął więcej. Wziąć więcej, dać więcej, odebrać więcej. Ale był cierpliwy, jak pająk rozkładający sieć na swą ofiarę, jak ogromny pająk ze szczękoczułkami ociekającymi jadem. Wiedział, że elf jest zmęczony, że walka znacznie uszczupliła jego rezerwy sił... ale postanowił poczekać.

Wkrótce woda zziębła, Danarius wyszedł z tuby i z pomocą elfa wytarł się, po czym założył na siebie szaro-niebieskie szaty. Powoli, dostojnie podszedł do brzegu miękkiego, dużego łóżka przykrytego kołdrą z pierza, licznymi poduszkami ubranymi w śliskie w dotyku, niebieskie i czerwone poszewki, pasujące kolorystycznie do narzuty. Fenris rozpalił świece na komodach po obu stronach łoża.

\- Podaj mi księgę o rodach ubiegłego wieku. - powiedział magister z uśmiechem, świdrując elfa spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

Białowłosy przełknął ślinę i podszedł do niewielkiej biblioteczki wypełnionej księgami. Przez chwilę stał, zastanawiając się która książka o tym świadczy.

Nie chciał zawieść pana, ale żaden z tytułów nie mówił mu zupełnie niczego. Domyślał się, że pismo będzie całkiem grube... grubych ksiąg stało kilka. O kilka za wiele, by wiedzieć o którą chodzi.

\- Pośpiesz się, Fenrisie, czekam.

\- Mój panie... - przełknął ślinę, odwracając się twarzy ku magistrowi. - Ale ja nie wiem która to jest.

\- Co, czytać nie umiesz? - zakpił. Z westchnieniem wstał, podszedł do elfa, podniósł rękę. Elf zmrużył oczy, czekając na cios.

Był bezczelny, należało mu się.

Jakże zaskoczony był, kiedy Danarius sięgnął po książkę i zignorował jego osobę. Wrócił na posłanie.

\- Chodź tutaj. - rozkazał. Elf potulnie podreptał do łóżka, wdrapał się i usadowił na jednej z poduszek, magister jednak przyciągnął go do swoich nóg. Przycisnął głowę do kościstego kolana i oparł o nią książkę. Od czasu do czasu gładził białe włosy swej podpórki.

Fenris nie chciał się wiercić, ale książka opierała się na uchu i po jakimś czasie okładka zaczęła boleśnie odgniatać się na delikatnej skórze. Przesunął się ostrożnie.

Danarius nie zareagował, czytał dalej, nawet nie zauważył, że jego książka się poruszyła.

Szorstkie palce zawadziły o ucho, zaczęły powoli je rozmasowywać, pieścić opuszkami palców, rozgrzewać, gładzić.

\- Czy już jesteś gotowy, Fenrisie? - zachrypnięty głos pana nie powiedział elfowi niczego.

Wtem, chwilę później, leżał na plecach, a nad nim pochylał się magister. Mokry język przejechał po wargach, domagając się posłuszeństwa i uległości.

Elf nie poruszył się ani o włos, próbując opanować oddech.

 _Zasnąłem? Spałem? Usypiałem? Jakim cudem pan był taki szybki? Jakieś nowe zaklęcie?_

Czuł, jak pan przyciska swoje usta do jego, jak rości sobie prawo do penetrowania wnętrza, jak jego dłonie zjeżdżają na biodra, szarpią za włosy, uszy.

Jak zaczyna się denerwować, kiedy nie odwzajemnia pieszczot.

\- Zrób coś, Fen. - wysyczał, pomiędzy pocałunkami.

 _Ah, a więc tak. Mam pozwolenie._

Westchnął, kładąc dłoń pomiędzy łopatki magistra. Powoli, nieśmiało zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunki, wzdychać...

Drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, nikłe światło wpadło do komnaty.

Danarius nieskrępowany podniósł się znad elfa i spojrzał na przybysza. Rudowłosa elfka o rybich oczach.

\- P-Panie! - pisnęła, spoglądając ze strachem na łóżko. - J-ja przep-praszam!

\- Nie jąkaj się, tylko mów! - krzyknął ze złością, przytrzymując Fenrisa dłonią, by nie mógł się podnieść.

\- Przepraszam! Przyszedł list od Anrietty Mantis...

***

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał pomimo dosyć małej ilości dialogów na samym początku. Ciężko było mi je wsadzić w walkę, by wyglądały naturalnie, a jak pewnie się domyślacie - nikt raczej nie mówi „a teraz cię dojebię" kiedy walczy o życie. Szkoda czasu, oddechu, angażowania umysłu. Cóż więcej napiszę, świetnie mi się klepało rozdział po północy, szczególnie sceny walki. W sam raz na sen, nieprawdaż?

Dziękuję za czytanie, następny rozdział już wkrótce... mam nadzieję.


End file.
